fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Omgitskittykatty/Given the Pink Slip
'"Given the Pink Slip" '''is a song by Jessica Plz that was released as a standalone single. The song is just a mix of scrapped lyrics and songs. '''Album: '''None '''Genre: '''Rap metal, parody, humour, heavy metal Lyrics The lyrics are just randomly picked from scrapped songs and tend to be Word Salad Lyrics. It is one of the few songs that were released during the gap between ''Sometimes I Feel Like a Pony God ''and ''Differing Personalities. Lyrics (and transcript of the video) "Killing in the Name" by Rage Against the Machine plays in the background and the video for the original song is seen. Jessica Plz tries to understand the lyrics. 'Jessica Plz: '''Justify Those who die And kill them fruit bats They're the chosen Wut? ''Jessica Plz steps on a button and through a trapdoor, a whole band appears with guitars, keyboard and drums. A slow guitar riff is followed by the drums coming in and then a keyboard solo... followed by all of them playing very heavily. Strobe lights flash frequently. 'Jessica Plz: screamo '''I DECIDED TO SEE HOW HEAVY I COULD GO WITHOUT KILLING MY EARS IN THE PROCESS AND I HAVEN'T ACTUALLY SUCCEEDED 'CAUSE LOOK! ''Jessica Plz's ears fall off with a moderate amount of blood. 'Jessica Plz: '''AGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH ''The metal stops. Slight bass and guitar riffs are heard, no drums. Jessica Plz sings quietly. 'Jessica Plz: '''I have finally got time to think And this is what I think about... You ''"Hate Everything About You" by Ugly Kid Joe plays. Jessica Plz decides to join in. 'Jessica Plz: '''Boo, hoo ''The heavy metal plays again as "Hate Everything About You" stops. '' '''Jessica Plz: screamo '''HOLY CRAP MAKE IT STAAAHHHHHHHHHHP AND THAT IS HOW IT GOES YEAH I MADE THIS BY LOOKING AT PAPER IN THE TRASH CAN IN THE TRASH CAN Yeeeeeeaaaaaaah, trash can. ''Jessica Plz drops the mic. He walks away with blood running down the holes where his ears used to be. He walks to the elevator while the slight bass and guitar riffs play again. Trivia *'Scale of Rock and Metal Hardness: '''6 - Surprising by Jessica Plz standards, but the quiet parts stopped it from getting a 7 or 8. *In the music video, Jessica Plz is in his "crazy form," a theme explored in ''Differing Personalities. ''Differing Personalities'' I mentioned this album in here two times. As the trivia says, it explores Jessica Plz's two personalities, or "forms." These are his crazy form and normal form. The album tells the story of the normal Jessica Plz trying to cope with his normal form, with several "crazy form" songs and several "normal form" songs. In a few songs, both forms collide. Jessica Plz said it was "fun to write, especially the crazy form songs." He announced that there would be a totally different album in the bonus tracks. The bonus album is a few songs that don't fit into the continuity and two covers. Category:Blog posts